Reconstruction d'après guerre
by Edhil Morgul
Summary: Recueil d'OS suivant directement le tome 7 sans passer par l'épilogue. Neuf OS, neuf couples, neuf moments. Ils se recoupent tous les uns les autres. Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri. Recueil complet.
1. Feu ardent

Bonjour, me revoilà avec un recueil de one-shot appelé **Reconstruction d'après guerre**. J'en ai 6 d'écrits et il en fera au total 8 ou 9. Ce sont des textes assez courts puisqu'ils font tous entre 2 et 6 pages word. Chaqu'un des OS est sur un couple précis et démarre après la bataille finale. Spoiler du tome 7 moins l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi mais à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire.

Ce premier OS est un yuri entre Ginny et Luna.

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour le deuxième.

* * *

><p><strong>Feu ardent<strong>

« Avada Kedavra »

Luna Lovegood se figea en entendant ces mots, l'éclair vert arrivait à toute vitesse vers elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste un corps se jeta devant. Choquée elle vit Neville Londubat s'écraser à ses pieds. Elle tua le mangemort et alla se mettre à l'abri. Le sort l'avait surprise, après tout Voldemort était mort et la bataille était finie. Il n'y avait que les irréductibles mangemorts pour oser attaquer alors que tout était perdu. Mais voilà, Neville était mort. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois pendant la septième année du Gryffondor mais Luna avait rompu. Malgré tout il l'aimait encore et venait de donner sa vie pour elle. La blonde pensa qu'il était bien plus courageux que les serpentards qui se moquaient de ses maladresses.

« Luna, ça va ? Demanda une voix en la tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

- Hermione ? Sursauta la serdaigle. Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai vu Neville, je suis navrée, je sais que tu l'aimais.

- J'ai rompu il y a quatre mois parce que je ne ressentais plus aucune forme d'amour pour lui. Alors oui sa mort m'a choquée parce que c'est un très bon ami mais je t'assure que ça va.

- D'accord. Je vais aller rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ginny est avec sa famille si tu veux.

- Non c'est bon, je vais rentrer chez moi et en profiter pour rassurer mon père, conclu Luna en tournant les talons devant l'air surpris de la brune. »

Luna en avait marre, les gens s'étaient extasiés devant leur couple et ne voulaient pas admettre que c'était finit. Neville lui-même avait eu du mal mais il avait bien pris les explications de Luna. Elle avait eu des difficultés à lui expliquer les raisons de leur rupture parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction et ne voulait perdre ni son amitié ni celles des autres. Depuis toujours elle était différente mais pour ne pas que les autres découvrent son secret elle avait puisé dans les inventions de son père en matière de créatures imaginaires pour qu'on la croie folle. Vu son surnom « Loufoca » elle avait très bien réussi sauf que ça avait des inconvénients comme se faire voler ses affaires. Avoir peu d'amis lui allait très bien mais elle venait de perdre celui à qui elle tenait le plus. Il savait tout d'elle y compris son plus grand secret et la comprenait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu se confier et maintenant elle ne savait plus à qui parler. Elle lança de la poudre de cheminette mise à disposition aux élèves pour rentrer et rejoignit sa maison.

« Bonjour papa, chantonna la jeune fille.

- Comment vas-tu Luna chérie ? Répondit Xenophilius Lovegood.

- La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort, Harry vivant. Neville par contre...

- Oh ma pauvre fille, je sais que vous étiez très proches tous les deux.

- C'était mon meilleur ami alors forcément il me manquera, murmura tristement Luna.

- Et avec la personne que t'aimes ça avance ?

- Pas vraiment, je ne lui ai pas dit et son cœur est déjà pris.

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être et tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Va te reposer, tu as dû te battre et la journée due être éprouvante.

- Oui papa, dors bien. »

Luna était tout de même triste. Elle voulait être avec la personne qu'elle aimait mais elle ne pouvait pas après tout. Cette personne devait être heureuse en couple à présent que la guerre était finie. Elle devait se confier mais ne le pouvait pas. Neville avait sa confiance et elle avait la sienne. Ils se confiaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre et pouvaient tout se dire. Elle était contente d'avoir pu garder son amitié et à cause d'un mangemort elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Elle s'entendait bien avec Ginny mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Elle ferait sa dernière année avec elle pour seule amie à Poudlard. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec les autres élèves mais au moins personne ne connaissait ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait en parler à la personne intéressée mais elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'être qu'elle aimait tant. Elle décida de se coucher et d'y songer le lendemain matin. Elle passa la nuit à rêver et à imaginer des scènes macabres.

« Tu ressembles à un cadavre Luna chérie, la salua son père.

- Bonjour à toi aussi papa.

- Tu as reçu une lettre par hibou.

- Merci, dit-elle en attrapant la lettre laissée sur la table. »

_Luna,_

_Tu es partie bien vite hier. Tu es invitée au Terrier pour le week-end, vendredi à partir de dix-sept heures. _

_Merci de répondre le plus vite possible._

_Bises,_

_Ginny_

« Je suis invitée chez Ginny pour le week-end.

- Bah vas-y, ça te changera les idées jolie fleur.

- Tu as raison papa, je vais lui répondre favorablement. »

Trois jours plus tard Luna se préparait à partir. Elle craignait ce week-end car elle verrait la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, elle allait sans doute souffrir mais quelque part elle voulait vraiment la voir. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à la vue de l'heure. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et se rendit au Terrier par cheminette.

« Bonjour Luna, l'accueillit Molly Weasley en l'étreignant.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Les enfants sont dans le salon, je te laisse aller les rejoindre.

- Salut Loufoca, la salua Ron en se prenant une tape par Ginny.

- Viens par là Luna, intervint cette dernière en montrant la place à côté d'elle.

- Ça va Harry ? S'inquiéta la blonde en le voyant regarder une photo d'un air hagard de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- ... Et toi ? Neville est mort.

- Neville était mon meilleur ami donc c'est un peu difficile mais on n'était en aucun cas ensemble. Toi tu as visiblement perdu celle que t'aimais.

- Celui... souffla Harry.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron.

- Enfin Ron, l'apaisa Hermione. Il n'y a guère que toi qui n'avais pas compris qu'Harry était gay. Par contre personne ne sait qui est l'homme qu'il aimait et il n'a pas l'intention de nous le dire.

- Moi je pense avoir deviné, dit Luna. Je peux venir voir la photo Harry ?

- Seulement si tu restes muette comme une tombe.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en se levant. J'avais raison n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-elle en se rasseyant.

- Et toi, tu es amoureuse ? Lança Hermione.

- Oui, mais de qui, ça me regarde.

- Bon, intervint Ginny. Changeons de sujet si vous le voulez bien. Ça ne nous regarde pas. »

Ils discutèrent un moment et allèrent rejoindre les invités d'après dans le jardin. Luna s'efforçait de garder son calme à la vue d'une silhouette qui dansait seule dans le silence de la nuit. Elle dansait doucement, belle comme un ange, les yeux fermés, dans le clair-obscur de la pleine lune. Elle dansait selon les rythmes de son cœur. Luna la vit se retourner, sans doute avait-elle sentie sa présence.

« Coucou Luna, dit l'apparition.

- Salut Ginny, répondit l'intéressée en s'efforçant de ne pas la dévorer des yeux.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda la rousse.

- Tu es belle comme un ange de feu quand tu danses comme ça, répliqua son amie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Merci Luna, rougit Ginny. Tu es belle aussi. Qui est cette personne que tu aimes ?

- Une charmante personne aussi belle qu'une apparition solaire, courageuse et gentille. Une perle.

- Il doit être charmant, souffla-t-elle un peu triste.

- Elle l'est oui.

- Tu es lesbienne Luna ? S'exclama Ginny surprise.

- Plus lesbienne que folle, je me suis cachée dans l'univers de mon père qui lui l'est vraiment pour pas qu'on se rende compte de ma différence même si j'ai quand même un grain de folie avancé.

- Et qui est cette fille que t'aime tellement ?

- Mon ange de feu dansant sous la pleine lune, souffla la blonde en regardant le sol.

- Je... Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Rougit la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime Ginny, depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec Neville. Il était le seul au courant, répondit Luna avant de se retourner pour s'enfuir.

- J'en suis heureuse, murmura la rousse en l'attrapant par le poignet. J'ai longtemps cru aimer Harry mais en fait c'était superficiel. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi progressivement sans m'en rendre compte au début.

- Tu... Souffla Luna sans vouloir y croire.

- Je t'aime Luna. »

Ginny ne laissa pas son amie répondre et l'attira contre elle. Elles restèrent enlacées un moment sans parler ne voyant pas qu'Harry les observait.

« Les filles, dit-il doucement. Les autres commencent à se demander où vous êtes passées. Si vous ne voulez pas être découvertes il faudrait y aller.

- On risque quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- D'Hermione rien, de Ron peut-être une réaction agressive. Quant à ta famille, dit leur plutôt que de leur montrer.

- D'accord. Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ? On arrive.

- Bien, répondit Harry. »

Il s'éloigna et alla vers la maison biscornue. Ginny regarda Luna qui était toujours blottie dans ses bras. Sentant son regard sur elle la jeune fille releva la tête et se plongea dans son regard. Elles se sourirent et finalement s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elles s'observèrent amoureusement, se séparèrent et rejoignirent à leur tour le Terrier en s'efforçant de ne pas lier leurs mains. Il était temps de dormir alors elles allèrent dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec Hermione. Elles s'endormirent chacune de leur côté en rêvant de l'autre.

« Debout, hurla Molly pour réveiller toute la maisonnée.

- Il est tôt, ronchonna Ron.

- Il est onze heures trente du matin Ronald. Je suis déjà gentille de vous avoir laissé dormir aussi longtemps, répliqua la matriarche. Je vous ai appelé juste pour manger. »

Tous se mirent à table, il ne restait que la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Luna. Luna et Ginny se regardaient timidement, elles voulaient avouer leur secret mais n'était-il pas trop tôt ? Elles ne sortaient ensembles que depuis la veille et avaient peur. En même temps elles voulaient être heureuses sans se cacher maintenant que la guerre était enfin finie et qu'elles pourraient enfin vivre leur vie. Harry les observait du coin de l'œil et leur sourit d'une façon se voulant apaisante. Molly repéra leur manège et décida d'intervenir.

« Ma Ginny, il y a un problème ?

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... Anonna cette dernière.

- A vrai dire, nous sommes en couple depuis hier soir madame, chantonna Luna de son air innocent.

- Oh, répondit la mère. J'avais quelque doutes sur tes préférences Gin'. Personnellement, tant que tu es heureuse je me fiche que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme.

- Tu as tout notre soutient ma belle, acquiesça son père.

- Harry qui est une pédale, ma sœur une gouine... Personne n'a d'autres secrets de ce genre ? Grogna Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama Molly. Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette manière. Alors petit un tu te calmes ou petit deux tu montes dans ta chambre.

- Ron calme toi, souffla Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Ginny au bord des larmes. Au moins vous autres vous êtes avec nous ?

- Bien sûr sœurette, répondirent en cœur les autres fils Weasley.

- Ton père est au courant Luna ? Demanda Arthur.

- Non monsieur.

- Alors allez le voir pour le dîner, je pense que cela lui fera plaisir. Revenez demain, tout ira bien. »

Luna et Ginny dirent au revoir à tout le monde et allèrent chez Xenophilius. Il sourit et prit la nouvelle avec joie. Il savait depuis longtemps que sa fille aimait les filles et il était heureux qu'elle trouve enfin une personne à aimer. Ginny était attristée par la réaction de son frère mais savait qu'elle avait le reste de sa famille avec elle. Ron mettrait du temps à accepter mais tout ce qui lui importait était le corps chaud blotti contre lui et la douce main dans la sienne. Elle sourit à sa nouvelle petite amie et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Jolie fleur de lune, murmura la rousse en la couvrant du regard.

- Tu es belle, rougit Luna. Mon feu ardent. »

**Fin**


	2. La mort est un portrait

Voilà comme prévu le deuxième OS. Cette fois-ci c'est un Harry/Severus.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>La mort est un portrait<strong>

Quand Harry vit Severus mourir de la main de Voldemort il sentit dans son cœur une déchirure inexplicable. Il ne su ce qu'il le poussa à se précipiter vers le mort en devenir mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent celui du traître il arrêta de respirer quelques secondes. Le temps n'existait plus pour lui, il oublia tout, la guerre, Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il ne voyait que l'homme mourant qui lui offrait ses souvenirs. Sans un mot pour ses amis il se précipita dans le bureau du directeur pour voir les secrets de son professeur honni hanté par sa dernière phrase « vous avez les yeux de Lili ». Il plongea dans la pensine et en ressorti chamboulé. Il avait enfin compris ce que cachait le mystérieux Severus Snape. Il n'avait de hâte que la guerre se termine car il devait parler au portrait qui serait fait du directeur. Une foule de questions en tête il alla affronter Voldemort et son destin.

« On a gagné Harry, on a gagné ! Hurla Ron en se dirigeant vers son ami.

- Non Ron, on a gagné la guerre mais on a perdu tout le reste, murmura celui-qui-avait-vaincu.

- Voyons, ne soit pas si défaitiste, le sermonna Hermione. On a perdu des amis, des frères, des amants mais au moins le monde va être en paix à présent. Tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie d'adolescent normal même si tu seras poursuivi par des hordes de journalistes.

- Je veux être tranquille, juste être tranquille... Souffla Harry avec lassitude.

- Je peux te parler une minute ? Intervint Ginny en se dirigent vers ce-dernier.

- Bien sûr.

- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on sortirait ensembles après la guerre mais je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir encore des sentiments pour toi et... Se confia la rousse devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne t'aime plus non plus Ginny, avoua soulagé le gryffondor aux cheveux de jais. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et partie voir d'autres personnes. Il vit un sort se diriger vers Luna, ils avaient oublié les mangemorts. Heureusement ils furent faciles à maîtriser même si Neville venait de perdre la vie. Harry se sentit triste pour lui et regarda Luna sourire faiblement à son feu ami. Il se sentit vide au milieu d'un château dévasté et d'une mer de sang et de cadavres. Comment Ron pouvait-il être si heureux de la fin de la guerre alors qu'il pleurait un frère ? Comment Hermione pouvait-elle sourire alors que ses parents l'avaient oubliée ? Parfois il ne comprenait pas les gens. Oui la guerre était finie, oui Voldemort était mort mais il était loin d'être le seul à avoir perdu la vie. Des centaines d'innocents avaient péri dans la guerre et il se disait qu'il avait peut-être perdu bien plus. Severus Snape le hantait. Il avait peur d'en comprendre la raison et espérait se tromper. Il devait parler au tableau mais en attendant il allait commencer par se reposer et faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Monsieur Potter ?

- Bonsoir professeur McGonagall.

- Severus Snape a fait une lettre comme quoi il souhaitait que vous récupériez ses affaires. Je les ai mises avec les vôtres, il y a juste un coffret en bois. La clé est dans ses appartements au cachot, vous pouvez y aller ils sont ouverts.

- D'accord professeur, j'y vais de ce pas et je me reposerai après. »

Il quitta son professeur et se rendit dans les anciens quartiers du maître des potions. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la clé mais visita l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots. Il vit une photo de Severus et Lili qu'il décida de prendre comme souvenir et de sa mère et de son professeur. Il fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine et pour se reposer il n'alla pas dans la tour des gryffondors mais se coucha dans le lit à baldaquin noir et vert. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain en ayant passé pour la première fois depuis longtemps une nuit correct. Il se rendit dans la grande salle sous le regard bienveillant de son professeur de métamorphose. Il n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir avant que Ron et Hermione ne se ruent sur lui comme des aigles sur des rongeurs.

« Où étais-tu passé enfin ? Demanda Ron.

- On t'a attendu et cherché mais on ne t'a trouvé nulle part alors on s'est inquiété, renchérit Hermione.  
>- La guerre est finie comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer hier alors je ne crains rien. J'avais des choses à faire...<p>

- Quoi donc ? L'interrompt le roux. T'aurais pu nous le dire.

- Ça ne regarde que moi, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée non ? Grinça le brun avant de s'enfoncer dans un mutisme qui ne le quitterait qu'en de rares occasions. »

Ron le regardait avec colère et Hermione s'apprêtait à le sermonner quand il décida de se lever et de partir sans un mot. Il se rendit dans son ancien dortoir et récupéra ses affaires et le coffret en bois avant de retourner dans les cachots. Un mot était posé en évidence sur une commode.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Je me doutais que vous resteriez là cette nuit et je suppose que vous allez vous y installer la semaine qu'il vous reste à passer ici. Sachez que vous pouvez aussi y rester les deux mois d'été et en profiter pour nous aider à reconstruire le château. Après une semaine passée chez Molly bien sûr sinon elle fera un meurtre._

_Je pense que ça vous intéressera donc sachez que le tableau du professeur Snape sera installé dans le bureau directorial d'ici une semaine ou deux au plus tard. _

_Reposez-vous bien, vous l'avez amplement mérité._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry sourit intérieurement en se disant que les directeurs de cette école étaient décidément omniscients. Il rangea ses affaires dans la commode et s'installa confortablement sur le lit avant d'ouvrir le coffret et de découvrir l'héritage de son professeur. Il y trouva une baguette magique où était gravé « Severus Snape » sans doute sa première baguette. Avec émotion il l'a prise et sentit que la baguette l'acceptait. Il la reposa à ses côtés et se plongea dans l'album photo. Il y découvrit avec stupeur une multitude de photos de lui au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Quelques photos de sa mère étaient présentes mais pas autant qu'il s'y attendait. Il y avait une photo de ses parents réunis et il comprit que Lily n'était qu'une très bonne amie de Severus Snape mais qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. La dernière photo de lui datait de son retour à Poudlard pour la recherche du diadème perdu de Serdaigle, l'avant-dernier horcruxe. Il prit la photo entre ses doigts et vit une écriture derrière « parce qu'il est vivant et que j'ai enfin compris ». Il espéra secrètement que son professeur avait compris ce qu'il était en train de comprendre. Quelques lettres d'une correspondance qu'il avait échangée avec sa mère étaient au fond de la boîte. Harry se dit que ce devait être les plus importantes et les lu. C'était en fait une sorte de journal intime, le brun comprit qu'elles n'avaient jamais été envoyées car elles avaient été écrites après la mort de Lily. Il était gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans le jardin secret de son professeur surtout que la plupart des lettres le concernaient lui. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était par rapport à ses sentiments et à son ancien professeur. Il avait découvert pendant la septième année qu'il préférait les pectoraux aux poitrines généreuses. Il s'y était fait mais n'avait personne en tête. La mort de Snape devant ses yeux lui avait amené des pensées, des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, peut-être étaient-ils juste enfouis. En tout cas Severus Snape semblait avoir de très forts sentiments envers lui et ça ne le gênait pas, au contraire il aurait de tout cœur voulu que ce-dernier soit encore vivant. Il avait de plus en plus hâte de parler au portrait mais pour le moment il devait se préparer psychologiquement à une semaine chez Molly avec Ron et Hermione sur le dos. En parlant d'eux il devait aller dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et ne voulait pas aller affronter ses amis maintenant. Il décida d'attendre la fin du repas et d'aller chercher à manger en cuisine. Ils allaient l'engueuler mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent si ce n'est avoir une certaine tranquillité qu'il pensait avoir bien mérité. La semaine passa trop vite à son goût. Il évitait au maximum Ron et Hermione et avait vu McGonagall pour établir un plan de ce qu'il devait faire pendant les mois d'été qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Il avait définitivement établi ses quartiers dans ceux de Snape et s'y sentait étrangement à sa place. Il se surprenait à regretter de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son attirance pour son ancien professeur plus tôt. Il aurait voulu vivre dans ces appartements avec l'approbation de celui qu'il aimait. Il était le premier étonné à être amoureux de cette chauve-souris des cachots mais après cette semaine il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Maintenant il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait caché en lui et tout cela le chamboulait quelque peu. Il avait moins de mal à accepter maintenant qu'il savait que le sombre homme n'avait pas tué Dumbledore parce qu'il était un traitre mais parce que ce-dernier lui avait ordonné de le faire.

« Oh Harry on te cherche depuis des heures ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Où étais-tu passé bon sang ! Tu nous évites et en plus tu oublies qu'on doit partir, grogna Ron.

- Si je viens de sortir avec ma valise c'est justement parce que je sais que je dois aller au Terrier avec vous aujourd'hui. Dans le cas contraire je serais restais dans ma chambre, soupira Harry.

- Et elle est où ta chambre ?

- Quelque part dans Poudlard. Bon, on y va ? »

Harry avait tout sauf envie d'y aller mais visiblement personne ne lui demandait son avis. Ginny semblait toute heureuse du week-end à venir et il se dit qu'il avait une idée de la raison quand il vit Luna rentrer dans le salon du Terrier. Hermione, Ron, Gin' et Luna se tenaient sur les canapés du milieu tandis que lui était à l'écart. Il ne se mêlait que peu à la conversation préférant regarder une vieille photo de Severus Snape que lui avait donné Minerva McGonagall. Il ne se passa pas grand-chose pendant la semaine mise à part la découverte de son homosexualité pour tout le monde, le nouveau couple que formaient Luna et Ginny et les vaines tentatives d'Hermione pour le faire sortir de son mutisme. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et puis il les avait entendus discuter, il savait qu'Hermione ne restait avec lui que par besoin de prouver sa supériorité intellectuelle et que Ron était attiré par sa fortune et sa célébrité. Il aimait bien Molly Weasley mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas un de ses fils et qu'il voulait rester indépendant et libre, surtout maintenant qu'il en avait enfin le droit. Il dut cacher sa joie le jour où il put retourner à Poudlard pour ne pas blesser la matriarche mais il n'attendait que ça.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour sa reconstruction Monsieur Potter, le salua la directrice quand il arriva au château.

- Bonjour Professeur, répondit Harry.

- Le portrait de Severus Snape est arrivé hier, pour plus de commodité pour vous je l'ai mis dans ses appartements. Vous n'aurez qu'à accrocher le portrait dans mon bureau le jour où vous aurez finit avec, vous avez tout votre temps étant donné qu'il n'a pas de portrait ailleurs.

- Bien Madame, merci à vous.

- La reconstruction commencera demain. Les elfes de maisons vous apporteront un repas ce soir comme ça vous êtes tranquilles. »

Harry remercia une dernière fois son ancien professeur de métamorphose et descendit aux cachots.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes établi dans mes appartements Potter, attaqua Snape quand le garçon rentra dans la pièce.

- Effectivement Monsieur, je n'étais tranquille que là pour me plonger dans votre coffret sans qu'Hermione et Ron ne me prennent la tête.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi suis-je là et non dans le bureau directorial ?

- J'avais besoin de vous parler et le professeur McGonagall a pensé qu'il était préférable que vous soyez là pour le moment.

- Bien. Vous vous servez de ma baguette ?

- Oui, et c'est elle qui va servir quand je vais aider à la reconstruction du château. Elle me convient parfaitement.

- J'en suis heureux, souffla le professeur semblant adoucit. Vous avez donc regardé et lu toutes les photos et lettres ? Ajouta-t-il avec une légère timidité dans la voix.

- C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parlez, commença Harry. Quand vous êtes mort j'ai été triste et ça m'a surpris. Vos souvenirs m'ont chamboulé plus que je ne le pensais et je me suis aperçu que vous aviez beaucoup d'importance pour moi, continua-t-il doucement alors que l'homme dans le portrait buvait ses paroles. Ron et Hermione m'agacent et je me suis installé chez vous. J'ai ouvert le coffret en bois et avec gêne j'ai regardé dedans. J'ai récupéré la baguette qui me réconfortait et j'ai regardé l'album photo. Arrivé à la dernière j'ai compris et en voyant le message écrit derrière j'espérais que vous aviez compris la même chose que moi. Quant aux lettres... J'ai senti mon cœur bondir à chacune lues. Depuis je me suis définitivement installé dans vos quartiers et... J'avoue que je souhaite votre présence à chaque instant, finit Harry en rougissant sans oser regarder tableau qui lui faisait face.

- Harry Potter... Longtemps je ne voyais que votre père en vous, cette ordure de James Potter. Après j'ai enfin vu Lily. Et finalement je vous ai vu vous, un garçon généreux, naïf, blessé et surtout très courageux. Je vous protégeais au début par devoir mais finalement je me suis aperçu que je vous protégeais parce que je tenais à vous, bien plus que je le devais, j'étais votre professeur et en plus de ça je devais faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je lui étais toujours fidèle. J'aurais voulu survivre à la bataille finale. Je voulais vous parler Harry mais au cas où j'ai fait en sorte que ce coffret vous revienne si jamais je mourrais, j'ai bien fait.

- Je suis fatigué vous savez, j'aurais préféré mourir quand Voldemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra qui n'a eut que l'horcruxe. Je pensais que je pourrais enfin être tranquille mais mes amis sont plus lourds que jamais, celui que j'aime est mort, je n'ai pas envie d'être Auror, je n'ai plus vraiment de but maintenant que mon pire ennemi est enfin détruit. Les dix-sept premières années de ma vie n'ont été tournées que vers ça et à présent...

- Je comprends mais vous devez bien avoir quelque chose à faire quand même. Celui que vous aimez ?

- Je vais aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard mais après... Oui, j'ai finalement compris que je vous aimez professeur. J'en ai été le premier choqué d'ailleurs.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu survivre... Souffla l'ancien professeur. Figurez-vous que je vous aime aussi Harry.

- Vous voulez bien que je laisse votre portrait ici les deux mois où je suis à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr Harry. »

Le garçon à la cicatrice se lança à corps perdu dans la reconstruction de Poudlard avec les professeurs et passait ses soirées à discuter avec le portrait de son professeur. Il avait hâte que Poudlard ait retrouvé la splendeur d'avant-guerre. Il aimait irrémédiablement Severus Snape, il en était sûr à présent. Minerva McGonagall lui proposa un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vu qu'il se savait pas quoi faire après et qu'il se sentait bien au château mais il refusa. L'ancien maître des potions tentait par tous les moyens de convaincre ou de persuader Harry de trouver quelque chose à faire de son avenir mais le plus jeune était inflexible. Alors que le mois d'Août laissait place à Septembre Poudlard était enfin reconstruite juste à temps pour l'arriver des élèves. Harry se retira dans ses quartiers pour la dernière fois.

« Bonsoir Severus, dit Harry au portrait en rentrant dans la chambre vu qu'il s'appelait par leurs prénoms après leurs aveux et ces deux-mois passés ensembles.

- Bonsoir Harry, tu vas faire tes valises ?

- Pas vraiment non, un testament plutôt.

- Tu n'as pas abandonné cette idée stupide ?

- A quoi bon ? J'ai si bien coupé les ponts avec mes amis que même pour mon anniversaire je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et j'ai juste envie de me reposer définitivement. Être fatigué par la vie à dix-huit ans c'est quand même dommage mais je n'arrive pas à me reconstruire, surtout avec toi mort.

- Je trouve ça dommage...

- Laisse-moi te rejoindre mon amour, le coupa Harry. »

Le portrait resta muet, face à ce nouveau surnom il ne savait plus quoi dire et laissa faire son ancien élève. Le brun écrivit un testament où il légua sa maison à Ginny et Luna, la carte du Maraudeur à George et sa fortune à Poudlard. Son coffret personnel devait aller dans sa tombe car il n'avait personne à qui l'offrir. Une fois cela fait il alla dans l'ancien laboratoire de Severus Snape et prépara consciencieusement un poison, ironiquement c'était l'unique potion qu'il avait réussie. Il installa le tableau sur le lit, s'allongea à côté et bu le poison. Il espérait avoir enfin de la chance et ainsi pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Si on en croyait le couple fantomatique qui se baladait chaque fin de mois dans les jardins, il avait réussi. Le lendemain Minerva McGonagall découvrit le corps en allant voir Harry pour lui demander s'il voulait toujours partir. Elle fut triste en le découvrant mort mais savait que c'était le mieux pour lui. Elle regarda le portrait qui était vide. Elle sourit en se disant qu'ils étaient finalement réunis. Elle lu le testament et alla l'enterrer en toute intimité comme il le voulait. Elle mit sur la tombe l'épitaphe qu'Harry voulait.

Des décennies plus tard il fallait plisser les yeux pour voir les inscriptions sur la tombe.

_Harry Potter_

_(1980 – 1998)_

_La mort est un portrait._

**Fin**


	3. Poison insidieux

Voilà le troisième OS. C'est au début un Hermione/Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Poison insidieux<strong>

Hermione était soulagée, la bataille venait de se finir et Voldemort était mort. Ron et elle venaient de s'embrasser, ils étaient finalement ensembles. Malheureusement tout n'était pas rose, Harry semblait de mauvaise humeur mais ça lui passerait.

Le temps aussi était passé, Harry était mort, suicidé par amour, Luna et Ginny en couple depuis deux ans et elle en deuxième année de droit à la faculté magique d'Angleterre. Ron vivait avec elle et suivait comme prévu une formation d'auror mais comme à son habitude il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Il avait raté sa seule chance d'entrer dans une équipe de quidditch comme gardien à cause « d'un connard prétentieux qui a payait l'équipe » d'après le roux mais l'autre était simplement plus doué que lui. Son humeur s'en ressentait et parfois Hermione avait peur. Il avait tendance à être impulsif et ces derniers temps ça empirait. La brune s'efforçait de travailler dans le monde moldu entre ses cours pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins et aurait aimé que son ami l'aide. George lui avait proposé un poste dans sa boutique mais il refusait, s'évertuant à vouloir prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas que le sixième fils Weasley alors que tout le monde le savait. Hermione avait tellement voulue être en couple avec son meilleur ami qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur depuis sa cinquième année qu'elle s'efforçait d'accepter le caractère du rouquin.

« Hermione ! Grogna ce dernier.

- Oui chéri ? Demanda la brune un peu inquiète.

- Y a plus de bières et en plus le frigo est vide.

- Désolée mais j'avais cours tard et comme je travaillais tout de suite après je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses.

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre moi ?

- Tu ne travailles pas, tu pouvais bien aller acheter deux trois choses... Commença la jeune femme en se taisant sous son regard noir.

- C'est toi la femme alors tu te la fermes et demain tu vas faire les courses.

- Mais j'ai cours toute la journée et...

- Bah tu n'y vas pas. Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter la fac et de travailler à plein temps.

- Mais mon ange... Tu sais bien que c'est important pour moi les études.

- T'as voulu qu'on habite ensemble non ? Grinça Ron en toute mauvaise fois. Bah t'assume.

- Je fais déjà tout dans cette maison, protesta Hermione.

- Ferme-là et fais ce que je te demande, hurla le roux en partant, la porte claquant derrière lui. »

La brune resta figée de stupeur avant de fondre en larmes. Ils se disputaient souvent mais jamais à ce point. Elle ne savait que faire, étant une née-moldue elle n'avait aucun droit et comme Ron avait insisté pour avoir l'appartement à son nom si ils se séparaient elle se retrouvait sans rien. Mais arrêter ses études la dérangeait, des fois elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû écouter la dernière phrase que lui avait dit son meilleur ami « Tu sais Hermione, tu aurais peut-être mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Viktor, en plus la faculté bulgare a meilleure réputation. » Mais non elle avait préféré rester avec Ron et voilà où ça la conduisait. Avec résignation elle décida de faire ce que Ron voulait.

Six mois passèrent et Hermione était franchement désespérée. Son ami avait arrêté la formation d'auror et dilapidait le peu d'argent qu'elle gagnait en passant ses journées au bar. Elle travaillait autant qu'elle pouvait et en plus de ça devait s'occuper des courses, du ménage et de la cuisine sinon il la menaçait. Elle avait peur qu'il la frappe quand il avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, déjà qu'il la violentait un peu dans l'intimité dans leur chambre. Son cœur lui disait que ça allait s'arranger, qu'il l'aimait, mais sa raison lui hurlait de partir loin de cet homme violent. Elle voulait reprendre ses études, vivre en fait, mais il l'en empêchait. Elle décida de lui donner trois mois sans savoir qu'elle devrait de décider plus vite que ça. En effet, quelques semaines plus tard elle commença à avoir des nausées, sa plus grande crainte se réalisait. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens de s'acheter ses pilules contraceptives à cause de Ron et qu'il était contre les moyens de protections moldus. Elle courut à la pharmacie pendant sa pause déjeuner et décida de faire le test à son travail pour ne pas risquer que le roux l'apprenne. Elle stressait comme une folle et fondit en larmes en voyant le + qui confirmait ses peurs. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait partir le plus tôt possible si elle ne voulait pas risquer de perde ce petit être qui se développait en elle à cause du comportement violent de son petit-ami. Elle avait été obligée de couper les ponts avec Ginny et Luna mais de toute façon ne voulait pas rester en Angleterre au cas où. Elle décida d'envoyer la lettre de la dernière chance.

_Viktor,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire et encore plus de devoir écrire cette lettre._

_C'est avec culot mais surtout désespoir que je dois te demander s'il est possible que tu m'héberges comme tu me l'avais proposé y a maintenant plus de deux ans._

_Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas._

_Ne me fais surtout pas parvenir ta lettre chez moi, que ta chouette attende que je sois seule si jamais tu devais me répondre. J'ai de gros problèmes avec Ron._

_Avec toute mon amitié et mes plus grandes excuses._

_Hermione_

Quelque part en Bulgarie une femme attrapa une chouette et lue la lettre. Ce n'était pas pour elle mais son compagnon était en tournée de Quidditch donc si c'était important elle préférait lire son courrier puisqu'elle avait son autorisation. Il lui avait parlé de cette fille, son premier et son seul amour. Elle, riche bulgare, n'était que le fruit de fiançailles arrangées et elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle décida de répondre à cette inconnue.

_Mademoiselle,_

_Je suis la fiancée de Viktor, je m'appelle Larina. Au cas où vous vous posiez la question, oui c'est arrangé par nos familles. Je lis le courrier de Viktor car il est actuellement en train de disputer la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis sûre qu'il n'aura rien contre votre présence ici surtout que ça à l'air important. Je vais quand même le prévenir mais sachez que vous pouvez venir dès que vous aurez eu cette lettre. Je vous laisse un portoloin._

_Cordialement,_

_Larina_

_Viktor,_

_Hermione Granger a envoyé une lettre, elle demande à venir. Ça a l'air très urgent et assez grave donc je lui ai donné les moyens de nous rejoindre. Attends-toi donc à la voir à ton retour._

_Amicalement,_

_Larina._

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa grossesse à Ron et essayait de ne pas trop forcer. Elle subissait encore plus que d'habitude pour ne pas risquer des coups mal placés. Elle reçut une lettre venant de Bulgarie deux semaines après son envoi. Elle fut soulagée et remercia en pensée cette fille du fond du cœur. Elle prépara son voyage dans le plus grand secret et était prête à partir une semaine plus tard. Elle apprit que la coupe du monde venait de se terminer et elle en était heureuse, elle se voyait mal vivre avec une inconnue dans son état. Elle attendit que Ron parte et ramena tout dans le salon, elle se servit de sa baguette pour la première fois depuis des mois afin de réduire ses affaires et d'activer le portoloin, elle partit mais laissa tout de même un mot à son futur ex petit ami.

_Ron,_

_Notre relation s'est dégradée au point que je suis obligée de partir._

_Ne cherche pas à me retrouver._

_Le frigo est plein._

_Avec toute ma rancœur,_

_Hermione_

Quand le roux rentra et vit se mot il hurla de haine et cassa une bonne partie du mobilier. Tout son être criait de faire payer tout au centuple à cette garce même si une once de sa personne se disait qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

Des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, Hermione apparut dans un salon sobrement décoré.

« Vous devez être Hermione, la salua une belle femme brune.

- Oui et vous vous devez être Larina. Merci de m'accueillir.

- Je ne vais pas le faire longtemps, maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais rompre nos fiançailles et je vais partir.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama la brune stupéfaite.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé et vous il ne vous a jamais oublié. Je ne veux pas être une barrière entre vous deux si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, il m'a laissé assez d'argent pour n'avoir pas à travailler et une maison en prime. Puis-je quand même savoir ce qui vous amène ?

- Mon compagnon est violent, il m'a forcé à arrêter les études et j'ai dû devenir sa bonne. J'ai envoyé cette lettre le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.

- Je suis navrée pour vous, je vais vous laisser avec Viktor. J'ai fait le bon choix. »

Hermione n'eut le temps ni de faire un geste, ni de dire un mot que Larina était déjà parti et Viktor déjà dans la pièce. Vu son regard il avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

« Hermione... Je suis heureux de te revoir même si ce n'est pas pour de bonnes raisons.

- Viktor... Je suis désolée de m'imposer comme ça mais...

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, la coupa-t-il.

- Laquelle ? Demanda prudemment la brune.

- Tu vas t'installer ici, le temps de ta grossesse je vais rester au manoir pour m'occuper de toi. On va apprendre à se connaître et si tu le veux bien on va reprendre là où on s'est arrêté quand tu avais quatorze ans après notre premier baiser. Je vais reconnaître ton enfant, on va engager une nourrice et tu vas reprendre tes études. Si ça va bien entre nous, on se mariera. Si ça arrive, j'arrêterais le Quidditch pour m'occuper de toi, tu en as besoin.

- Viktor... Murmura la jeune fille en larme.

- Va te reposer, je vais te montrer ta chambre, sourit le Bulgare. »

Finalement tout se déroula comme l'avait proposé Viktor à la différence qu'ils se marièrent avant la naissance de l'enfant qui était une jolie petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Evangelina Larina Ginevra Krum. Ron ne sut jamais qu'il était père et Hermione reprit contact avec Ginny et Luna. Elle reprit ses études et travailla au ministère Bulgare. Elle ne revient jamais en Angleterre mais avait parfois la visite de ses deux amies et alla une fois voir Charlie et son étonnante compagne Pansy Parkinson en Roumanie. Viktor avait arrêtait le sport et s'occupait d'elle. La nourrice engagée avait été Larina qui leur avait proposé son aide d'elle-même. Elle s'était mariée avec un paysan qu'elle avait épousé par amour. Hermione oublié définitivement sa désastreuse aventure avec Ron et vécut heureuse avec son mari. Elle était fière de s'appeler Hermione Jean Krum.

**Fin**


	4. Combat pour une dragonne

Voilà comme prévu le deuxième OS. Cette fois-ci c'est un Charlie/Pansy.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Combat pour un(e) Dragon(ne)<strong>

La guerre était enfin finie... Mon frère Fred était mort et ma famille était dévastée. C'était un peu horrible à dire mais j'étais pressé de rentrer en Roumanie pour retrouver le calme de mes dragons. Ron était visiblement avec Hermione, j'étais content pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il lui courait après. Ginny semblait bien rêveuse, j'espérais bientôt savoir ce qu'elle cache. Je repartais dans deux semaines avec une apprentie m'avait-on dit. Je me demandais qui la pouvait bien être. D'après Ginny il n'y avait personne de vraiment passionné par les créatures magiques à Poudlard à part Luna qui voulait plus faire de la recherche que du dressage, m'enfin, je verrais bien. Les deux semaines furent calmes à part une bombe lancée par ma petite sœur, elle sortait avec sa blonde lunaire. J'étais heureux pour elle si ça lui convenait comme ça. Harry était malheureux lui, il passait ses journées à regarder une photo, je l'ai aperçue avec surprise, je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on m'avait dit qu'Harry aimait notre cruel professeur de Potions mais ce n'était pas à moi de juger. J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un à aimer mais en Angleterre personne ne m'attirait et ce n'est pas en Roumanie que je trouverais vu le nombre d'âmes féminines qu'il y avait là-bas... Elles étaient tellement nombreuses qu'elles étaient soit prises, soit... prises. Je partais dans deux jours et j'allais enfin rencontrer mon apprentie, je devrais recevoir un mot d'elle pour fixer rendez-vous. Bah tiens quand on parlait du loup.

_Charlie Weasley,_

_Je suis votre apprentie et j'aimerais vous rencontrer demain soit un jour avant notre départ. Que dites-vous du Chaudron Baveur à 17h ? _

_Je ne préfère pas dévoiler mon identité car j'ai peur de votre réaction._

_Cordialement,_

_P._

C'était un message bien énigmatique tout ça mais ça ne faisait rien, si ça se trouve c'était une fille de mangemort et c'était pour cela qu'elle se cachait. Enfin, je verrais bien demain après-midi. J'en profitais pour ramasser toutes mes affaires et dire à ma mère que j'irais dormir au Chaudron demain soir.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? Me demanda ma mère au bord des larmes.

- Bien sûr que si maman, mais j'ai rendez-vous au pub demain et comme je pars très tôt jeudi matin je ne vous réveillerai pas comme ça. Je peux revenir manger avec vous mercredi soir si tu veux.

- D'accord... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps en Angleterre, tente-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Oui je suis sûr, répliquais-je en tachant de cacher mon agacement. Il faut que je retourne à la réserve.

- Bien... »

Cela me faisait mal de voir ma mère comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose, j'aimais mes dragons et je voulais y retourner le plus tôt possible. En plus je ne pouvais pas laisser mon apprentie en plan comme ça. Je décidais de me rendre au Chaudron Baveur en avance demain comme ça elle pourrait me reconnaître plus facilement, un Weasley c'est reconnaissable.

« Charlie Weasley ? Me demanda timidement une brune le lendemain après-midi.

- Oui, vous devez être mon apprentie je suppose. Puis-je savoir votre nom à présent ?

- C'est que... Vous me promettez de ne pas vous enfuir en courant ? Souffla-t-elle embarrassée.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en me disant que j'avais raison sur une partie de son identité.

- Je suis Pansy Parkinson, je suppose que votre frère ne vous a pas dit beaucoup de bien de moi. Faut dire que pendant nos années à Poudlard je suivais les Serpentards et insultais les Gryffondors.

- Je vois... Parlez-moi de vous.

- Et bien... Mon père était un mangemort, étant une sang-pur je me devais de me comporter comme tel et de rabaisser tous ceux qui ne suivaient pas nos principes. J'étais promise depuis toujours à Draco Malfoy mais il va finalement se marier à Astoria Greengrass qui est bien plus séduisante et jolie que moi. J'ai quelques affinités avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qui sont les seuls à connaître ma passion pour les créatures magiques même si ils m'ont cachée leur rôle dans le camp de la lumière. Si Hagrid n'avait pas été le professeur de la matière j'aurais pu le montrer mais dans le contexte actuel je ne le devais pas pour ne pas me faire bannir du groupe.

- Je comprends. Pourquoi les dragons et pas d'autres créatures ?

- Ils me fascinent, pendant la première tache du tournoi pendant notre quatrième année j'étais subjuguée et c'est là que j'ai su ce que je voulais faire. Le professeur Snape était au courant comme c'était le directeur de ma maison et il m'a donné les moyens de suivre une formation plus poussée à distance. Je voulais faire un apprentissage et comme il est plus prudent pour une fille de Mangemort de s'exiler loin de l'Angleterre j'ai pensé à la Roumanie, terre des dragons par excellence. Sur les trois qui acceptaient un apprenti vous étiez celui à la meilleure réputation donc même si j'ai passé sept ans à insulter votre famille...

- Tant que vous vous tenez correctement, que vous suivez bien mes instructions et que vous laissez tomber votre masque de sang-pur hautaine, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien entre nous. Pour ce faire je vous propose de me tutoyer et que j'en fasse de même avec vous. Et puis nous avons des prénoms.

- D'accord Charlie, accepta Pansy avec un sourire un peu plus détendu.

- Ce soir je mange avec ma famille, je suppose que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas en effet. On part à quelle heure demain ?

- Trois heures du matin. Le voyage en portoloin n'est pas long mais par sécurité on doit atterrir loin de la réserve, six heures de marche nous attendent. Prévoie un sac à dos avec de l'eau et des vivres. Je dors ici ce soir, on a qu'à se retrouver vers trois heures moins le quart devant l'entrée pour faire la check-list.

- Ce programme me va, à demain, me salua la serpentard.

- A demain Pansy. »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, je gravais son apparence dans ma mémoire. Ron disait qu'elle ressemblait à un Bulldog très vulgaire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu maquillée mais elle avait un visage plutôt joli, ses traits étaient durs, sa peau laiteuse et ses grands yeux noirs quelque peu intimidants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et elle avait un corps assez athlétique. Heureusement vu le métier qu'elle voulait faire. Généralement les femmes de la réserve n'étaient pas dresseuses, là ça allait être une première et en plus c'était moi qui devais la former. Je décidais de cacher son identité à ma famille ce soir histoire de ne pas voir un repas de plus tourner au pugilat.

Plus les mois passaient, plus j'étais fier de mon apprentie. Pansy était assurément douée avec les dragons. Faut dire que vu son caractère c'était une vraie dragonne cette fille là. Je travaillais avec elle depuis maintenant quatre mois et ça se passait toujours bien. Elle était bien attentive à mes instructions et contrairement à certains apprentis ne se mettait jamais en danger inutilement juste pour dire « Regardez moi, je suis la meilleure. » Pourtant parmi les poussins elle l'était assurément. J'étais sûr que dans quelques années elle serait meilleure que moi. On voyait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de métier. Si le professeur Snape était encore vivant il serait certainement fier de son élève qui apparemment était plutôt médiocre à Poudlard. Etant une des seules filles, elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine mais les repoussait les uns après les autres. Comme cela m'intriguait et que nous étions devenus assez proches tous les deux je décidais de lui en toucher un mot.

« Bonsoir Pansy, l'interpellais-je.

- Oh bonsoir Charlie, sursauta-t-elle. Vous avez fini de vérifier les enclos ?

- Oui, tu as fais du bon travail encore une fois, la félicitais-je.

- Merci, rosit-elle comme à chaque compliment que je lui faisais.

- Désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, commençais-je, mais tu es une jolie fille et pourtant tu repousses chaque homme qui t'aborde. Tu as quelqu'un en Angleterre ?

- Non mais le seul qui m'intéresse ne m'aborde jamais comme eux, soupira-t-elle.

- Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? Demandais-je avec un léger point au cœur qui m'étonnait, c'est vrai que je tenais beaucoup à cette fille et j'espérais jalousement que l'élu de son cœur soit déjà pris pour ne pas qu'il me la prenne.

- Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Oh...

- Tu as l'air de prendre ça à cœur Charlie, mais pourquoi ?

- ... Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je décidais de tenter l'humour. Pour lui casser la gueule si jamais il te fait du mal.

- Tu te casserais la gueule ? Souffla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

- Pansy... Je... Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Murmurais-je sous le choc.

- Tu prends soin de moi depuis quatre mois, tu ne me juges pas, tu me complimentes, m'aides. Tu as réussi à faire tomber mon masque que je reprends dès que tu n'es pas là et surtout, malgré mes origines et mes erreurs tu as confiance en moi.

- Tu sais Pansy, tu es une vraie dragonne, fière, hautaine, orgueilleuse. Mais à force de te côtoyer tous les jours je sais que tu as aussi les qualités de ces créatures, tu as un cœur d'or, tu es tendre et joyeuse pour peu qu'on sache bien s'y prendre avec toi. Je voudrais être le seul à pouvoir voir ce côté de toi.

- Tu es le seul Charlie. »

Après ce dialogue je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. Je l'aimais cette fille même si j'avais eu du mal à l'admettre. Elle avait l'âge de mon jeune frère mais je m'en fichais tant qu'elle restait dans mes bras.

Vivre avec elle était un combat au quotidien, les dragonnes me semblaient plus facile à vivre que cette tête de mule mais pourtant jour après jour je restais et m'efforcer de la canaliser. J'en parlais avec Ginny et Luna qui le prirent plutôt bien, le reste de ma famille aussi mais je n'en parlais pas à Ron, il semblait se dégrader apparemment et je me demandais ce que devenais Hermione, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. La mort d'Harry ne m'avait pas tant choqué que ça, je m'y attendais. J'étais en couple avec ma belle depuis deux ans quand elle s'avança vers moi avec une timidité que je ne lui avais plus vue depuis notre mise en couple.

« Pansy chérie ?

- Charlie, je... J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je dois d'abord m'excuser, j'ai sans te le dire arrêter de prendre de potion contraceptive depuis quelques mois mais comme tu es absorbé dans le dressage je n'osais pas te dire mes envies d'enfant. Je suis une dresseuse à part entière depuis un an mais j'avoue que je voulais arrêter pour avoir un enfant à moi et reprendre qu'un an ou deux après. Je... je suis enceinte Charlie.

- Pansy... Soufflais-je sous le choc. Je vais être papa ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Je suis heureux Pansy, vraiment. Je reviens. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je fonçais dans notre tente aménagée vu que c'était le moins risqué par rapport aux dragons. Je revenais vers elle et m'agenouillais en lui tendant un écrin ouvert.

« Pansy mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh Charlie... Dit-elle en prenant la bague que j'avais choisi avec soin, un anneau tout simple serti d'un serpent en émeraude. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. »

Fou de joie je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa en la faisant tournoyer.

Notre trésor Ioan Arthur Weasley venait à peine de naître quand je recevais une lettre de ma sœur me disant que Ron était un connard et qu'Hermione s'était réfugiée en Bulgarie chez Victor Krum, enceinte et morte de peur. Pansy et moi allions souvent la voir et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître les deux dragonnes Miss-je-sais-tout et Miss-je-suis-une-sang-pur devinrent de bonnes amies. Pansy n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Blaise et Théodore qui formaient un couple adorable et était donc contente de s'être trouvé une amie en la personne d'Hermione. Elle apprit aussi à connaître Luna et Ginny et peu à peu trouvait ses marques dans ma famille.

J'avais réussi mon plus beau combat en apprivoisant cette belle dragonne qui était ma femme et la mère de mon fils. Mon ange Pansy Weasley et mon trésor Ioan Weasley. Cela avait été un rude combat mais qui en valait tant la peine.

**Fin**


	5. Flore dénaturée

Bonjour, finalement comme j'ai finit d'écrire les 9 OS du recueil j'ai décidé de tous les poster.

Cet OS est un Bill/Fleur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Flore dénaturée<strong>

La bataille finale venait de se finir et Fleur se reposait avec soulagement dans les bras de son époux en se rappelant tous les événements marquants de leur courte histoire.

La première fois que Fleur Delacour vit Bill Weasley elle avait dix-sept ans et lui vingt-quatre. Elle se rendait à Poudlard pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et alla faire un tour à Gringotts. Elle le vit par hasard dans les couloirs et fut déçue, elle essaya de le charmer comme elle le faisait avec tous les garçons qu'elle voyait mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il lui sortit vite de la tête quand elle alla à Poudlard et s'amusa à ensorceler toute cible masculine qui passait par là. Elle était une vélane, elle devait bien en profiter. Pourtant quand elle vit Ronald Weasley, aussi maladroit que désagréable, le visage de Bill lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait beau apprécier les gentlemans, ses cheveux longs et sa boucle d'oreille en croc de serpent lui plaisait. Elle se dit que de toute façon elle ne le reverrait pas de sitôt donc que c'était juste une passade. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas qu'un Weasley à Poudlard mais trois, et les jumeaux la faisait rire même si elle le cachait. Elle rencontra Charlie Weasley à cause des dragons de la première tâche et se dit que Bill était vraiment au dessus de ses autres frères. L'année passa, le tournoi aussi et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer en France quand son père décida de prêter de l'argent à l'Ordre du Phénix et lui demanda de rester un peu là-bas. Elle était contre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bill en train de rire dans le salon avec l'auror Nymphadora Tonks qu'elle détesta d'emblée. Mais Bill la remarqua et lui fit signe de les rejoindre, et c'est comme ça qu'ils firent connaissance.

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent fut un doux moment pieu. Elle était ici depuis quatre mois, pâle figure invisible qui n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre la journée et qui devait manger seule dans cette pièce confinée. Il était venu l'accompagner pour son repas comme il le faisait une fois par semaine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser quand il s'assit à ses côtés et elle bondit de joie quand il lui rendit son baiser. La guerre qui s'annonçait faisait peur et Bill la demanda en mariage un mois après leur premier baiser. Elle accepta en espérant qu'ils ne foncent pas droit dans le mur avec cette relation.

La première fois qu'elle rencontra la famille Weasley et surtout Molly et Ginny elle se sentit rejetée. Elle faisait comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle savait ce que les deux femmes pensaient d'elle et ça la blessait. Pourtant pour Bill elle faisait semblant d'être la cruche de service et prenais tout sur elle en se languissant du retour de son fiancé. Elle savait que c'était précipité et que Molly voulait caser son fils avec Tonks mais elle savait aussi ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient, la métamorphomage aimait Remus Lupin.

La première fois où Fleur eu vraiment peur pour Bill c'est quand elle le vit après que Fenrir Greyback l'ait mordu. Elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse devenir un loup-garou, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les cicatrices sur son visage, tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était ses gémissements de douleurs. Alors quand Molly remit en cause leur mariage elle fut prête à la mordre, elle aimait surtout Bill pour ce qu'il était intérieurement, pas que pour sa beauté.

Leur mariage fut un souvenir impérissable pour elle et d'une grande beauté malgré l'attaque des mangemorts. Maintenant c'était finit, plus question de se cacher, plus question d'avoir peur, Fleur pouvait envisager l'avenir et plus que tout, elle voulait un enfant. Un enfant à elle et à Bill pour concrétiser leur amour. Elle l'appellerait Victoire en souvenir de ce jour et de leur histoire. Son mari était dénaturé, son prénom était la nature, elle ferait fleurir le monde pour deux.

De son côté, Bill faisait de même.

La première fois que l'aîné des enfants Weasley vit Fleur Delacour il se dit que c'était une cruche. Elle ne le savait pas mais avant d'avoir son poste de conjureur de sort on lui avait appris à combattre les attractions pour ne pas se faire avoir dans son métier. Même maintenant qu'il avait un poste plus tranquille dans les bureaux il avait l'habitude de repousser ces tentatives. Pourtant il arrivait à se rappeler de son visage même quelques mois après et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

La première fois qu'il tomba amoureux c'est quand il la revit dans le QG de l'Ordre. Il trouvait ça dommage qu'une si jolie fille soit comme prisonnière alors il l'invita à les rejoindre lui et Tonks. Naturellement une sorte de rituel s'installa et ils mangèrent régulièrement ensembles, d'abord avec l'auror puis sans quand elle sentit que des sentiments s'installaient entre les deux. Quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois il se sentit si complet qu'il su que c'était la bonne et se retint de la demander en mariage sur le champ.

Il passa deux ans à avoir peur pour elle mais ne laissa pas cette peur gâcher leur vie et leur mariage. Quand il fut transformé partiellement en loup-garou il fut heureux que ce ne soit qu'à moitié et qu'il ne puisse pas se transformer. Comme ça il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal parce que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Bill était si heureux que la guerre soit finie qu'il était près à la redemander en mariage et à lui faire un enfant sur le champ. Il voulait plus que tout former une famille avec celle qui l'acceptait malgré ses cicatrices et sa nouvelle passion pour la viande crue.

**Fin**


	6. Une nuit ensoleillée

Ce sixième est OS est un Blaise/Théodore.

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit ensoleillée<strong>

D'un côté il y avait Blaise Zabini à la peau dorée qui était toujours plein d'entrain, plein de joie, et était tellement franc que parfois c'était agaçant. Il était lumineux comme le soleil et pouvait réchauffer la salle commune de Serpentard par sa simple présence. De l'autre côté il y avait Théodore Nott qui avait une peau rivalisant avec les plus pures porcelaines. Il était effacé, quelque peu lâche quand il devait sauver sa peau. Il était un peu le fantôme de son année et était sombre comme la nuit, une de ces nuits froides où on ne veut rien d'autre que se cacher sous les couettes.

Les antithèses de la maison Serpentard n'avaient rien en commun, enfin, en apparence. Blaise gravitait autour de Malfoy et de sa bande en jouant un double rôle à la perfection. Théodore passait encore plus de temps qu'Hermione à la bibliothèque, ne parlait jamais à personne et restait discrètement dans un coin. Pourtant les liens se dévoilaient maintenant que la bataille finale se finissait. Blaise s'était retourné contre ses amis et Théodore était sorti de l'ombre pour donner des informations à Hermione qui surprise s'apercevait qu'elle ignorait des choses essentielles. Quand elle lui demandait comment il avait eu telle ou telle idée il lui répondait que s'en vouloir l'offenser elle restait quand même une née-moldue qui ignorait pas mal de choses à trait au monde des sorciers. Maintenant que le calme était revenu et qu'ils ne craignaient plus les regards de leur maison Théodore et Blaise restaient enlacés dans un coin sans bouger, sans parler, profitant d'un peu de l'accalmie qui suivait l'effroyable tempête qui venait de se terminer.

« Je suis content, souffla Blaise.

- Harry non par contre, répondit Théodore. Il semble assommé par cette atmosphère meurtrière, en même temps, c'est compréhensible.

- Oui... J'espère que Draco me pardonnera, il va éviter la prison grâce à sa mère qui a sauvé Harry et je n'aimerais pas avoir des problèmes avec. Il était assez sympathique quand il ne clamait pas sans arrêt son allégeance à Voldemort.

- Peut-être que le changement de fiancée va l'aider. Maintenant que Lucius est hors d'état de nuire le mariage Pansy/Draco ne se fera plus. Et si cette dernière avait quelques pensées en faveur de Voldemort, Astoria Greengrass est contre depuis toujours. J'espère qu'elle va lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

- Zabini, Nott ? Intervint Harry Potter justement.

- Oui ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous de notre côté ? C'est à rien n'y comprendre.

- J'ai décidé en cinquième année de vous aider, commença Blaise. Comme je savais que le professeur Snape était bien un espion je lui ai dit et j'ai commencé à espionner la salle commune pour lui. J'ai convaincu Théodore avec qui je sors depuis trois ans de collaborer avec moi même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes aptitudes. Et comme il l'a dit à Granger, elle est forte mais ne connais pas tout ce que connaît un né-sorcier. Il a donc fait des recherches complémentaires dans le but de les lui apporter le jour où les apparences se révéleraient.

- Je vois. Bon et bien je vais aller me cacher avant que mes amis me tombent dessus. »

Le couple n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le Sauveur avait déjà détallé. Draco Malfoy les observait de loin en se demandant comment ça se faisait qu'il avait été aussi aveugle les concernant. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient en couple et contre la cause de surcroît tant ils le cachaient bien. Il demanda à tous les Serpentards d'aller dans la salle commune et demanda aux deux traîtres de les rejoindre.

« Je me pose une question que nous nous posons tous, commença le blond en s'adressant à Théodore et à Blaise. Comment avaient-vous fait pour tous nous berner ?

- Je suis parfait, ironisa le métis.

- Si vous aviez fait une campagne discrète certains auraient pu vous rejoindre, intervint Daphné Greengrass.

- Sans doute mais le professeur Snape disait qu'on était assez de deux et qu'il n'était pas utile de courir des risques supplémentaires, rétorqua Théodore.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson.

- J'ai rapporté tous les bruits de la salle commune à notre directeur et Théo a aidé Granger dans ses recherches sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Et vous n'avez aucuns scrupules à nous avoir trahis ? Siffla Draco.

- Non. Pourquoi en aurions-nous alors qu'on était contre Voldemort et qu'en plus il a été occis ? On nous a toujours dit de nous battre pour la cause, c'est ce qu'on a fait. Sauf qu'on ne suivait pas la même que vous.

- Mais vous êtes des fils de mangemorts, vous avez appris les arts sombres depuis tout petit, vous êtes nés pour être pour Voldemort et contre Dumbledore. Alors pourquoi avoir trahi maintenant ? S'enquit Tracey Davis.

- Nous n'avons jamais été pour Dumbledore, la contredit Théodore. Nous étions contre Voldemort oui mais notre cause était la liberté, c'est pour elle qu'on s'est battu, pas pour le vieux citronné. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Blaise est allé voir Snape et lui a demandé de ne pas informer le directeur de nos actions.

- Mais vous n'avez rien en commun, plaida Draco.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, murmura Blaise.

- Alors racontez-nous, répliqua Pansy. »

Théodore s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de Blaise tandis que ce dernier commençait à conter leur histoire. Ils se connaissaient d'avant Poudlard et s'étaient juré d'être toujours amis même si la mère de Blaise insistait pour qu'il se fasse des relations plus importantes que ce pauvre fils de mangemort dont la famille était ruinée. Théodore n'aimait pas sa maison et aurait voulu être à Serdaigle mais s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec son père et les autres fils de mangemorts il devait obligatoirement être réparti à Serpentard. Ils avaient vite compris que si Théodore ne voulait pas se faire manger par les autres il devait se faire petit et invisible ce qui était incompatible avec la présence de Blaise à ses côtés. Ils décidèrent donc que le jeune garçon chétif irait là où il se sentait le mieux donc à la bibliothèque et que Blaise se rapprocherait des autres pour sauver les apparences. Ils continuaient à se voir le soir et la journée quand ils pouvaient le faire discrètement parce qu'ils étaient très proche même si un fossé semblait les séparer. En quatrième année ils s'étaient rapprochés sur un autre point et avaient commencé à sortir ensembles. Ils étaient tellement habitués à devoir vivre séparément que même pour ça, ça ne les dérangeait plus. Le début de leur couple avait été difficile mais ils en étaient heureux. En cinquième année alors que Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus présent Blaise espionna plus ou moins discrètement le professeur Snape pour voir de quel côté allait son allégeance. Il fut bien sûr découvert mais avait la preuve que le maître des potions était contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui demanda donc s'il pouvait l'aider. Au début il était réticent à devoir trahir ses camarades qu'il aimait bien malgré tout mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour la bonne cause. Il mit deux mois à en parler à Théodore qui comme prévu ne le prit pas très bien. D'une nature assez lâche il ne voulait pas se rebeller contre son père mais après une longue conversation Blaise le convainquit de l'aider. Nott dut prendre son courage à deux mains et aller voir Severus Snape tout seul. Ce dernier comprit ses peurs et lui dit qu'il n'était pas obligé d'espionner ou de participer à la bataille directement, il pouvait mettre sa nature de né-sorcier au service de Hermione-miss-je-sais-tout-Granger en observant discrètement les recherches qu'elle faisait et en les complétant. La recherche étant sa deuxième nature il s'y mit tout de suite sans se sentir coupable une seule fois parce qu'après tout il n'était pas directement contre sa famille et ses camarades de maison. Il savait qu'il allait devoir participer à la bataille finale mais comme il voulait être medicomage il décida d'apprendre des sorts auprès de Poppy Pomfresh qui lui passa des grimoires contre un mot du professeur de Potion et prévoyait de soigner les blesser plutôt que d'en faire dans le camp ennemi. Il n'aimait pas l'action comme Blaise et savait qu'il allait stresser pour son ami pendant le combat mais ne pouvait pas priver le métis de ça. La sixième année fut difficile mais n'était rien par rapport à la septième. Plusieurs fois ils faillirent craquer mais tenaient bon grâce au maître des potions qui les conseillait, leur disait quoi faire quand ils étaient sur le point de perdre leur carapace et surtout leur faisait confiance et ça les aidait à tenir. Théodore soignait discrètement les plus jeunes qui étaient maltraités par les Carrow et leur faisait passer des potions de soin pour la salle sur demande qu'il savait berceau de la résistance Poudlarienne. Blaise se perfectionnait en combat et en arts sombres dans les cachots parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre les mangemorts s'il n'utilisait pas les mêmes armes qu'eux même s'il ne le faisait pas de bon cœur. Lui et Théodore s'efforçaient de soigner leur couple entre deux entraînements, espionnages et recherches, malgré la difficulté ils tenaient bon et s'efforçaient de se soutenir mutuellement. Maintenant que le combat était finit ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher car les apparences étaient tombées au cours de la bataille. Ils étaient tristes pour leur professeur mais étaient tout de même heureux que ce soit enfin fini.

Un silence de mort suivit le récit de Blaise, tous étaient abasourdis et à la fois déçu d'avoir été trahis ou mis en retrait mais en même temps admiratifs. Draco était sous le choc car il croyait vraiment en eux. Un toussotement timide retentit et Pansy prit la parole.

« Pendant qu'on est dans les sujets sensibles, je vais partir en Roumanie. J'ai dû cacher ma passion pour les créatures magiques et notamment les dragons mais maintenant je peux l'affirmer. Comme maître d'apprentissage j'ai choisi le meilleur soit Charlie Weasley. Et non Draco ce n'est pas de ta faute si je pars, j'en ai marre de l'Angleterre et je veux vraiment faire ce métier.

- Et moi Draco, intervint Astoria. Si tu me forces ne serait-ce qu'à mettre un seul pied au Manoir Malfoy je romps le mariage ce qui serait encore plus fâcheux pour ta famille. Les Greengrass ont toujours été contre Voldemort et ce n'est pas parce que je vais t'épouser que je veux vivre dans le manoir d'un mangemort. Je veux une maison à moi-même si elle n'est pas gigantesque et luxueuse. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta à la surprise de tout le monde de craquer en silence. Entre la mort d'un de ses gardes du corps à qui il tenait malgré tout, la trahison d'un de ses plus proches amis et les révélations de son ex fiancée et de sa future il n'en pouvait plus. Astoria alla se mettre à ses côtés et peu à peu les autres se retirèrent. Pansy devait commencer à préparer ses affaires et Théodore et Blaise allèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

« Messieurs Nott et Zabini, les salua Minerva McGonagall.

- Bonsoir Professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur. En principe le professeur Snape à déposer certaines de nos affaires ici, continua Blaise.

- Effectivement, dit la nouvelle directrice en leur tendant un sac réduit par magie. Je suis agréablement surprise et heureuse que vous vous soyez joint à nous. Severus n'en avait parlé à personne.

- C'est que l'on n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec le Directeur Dumbledore et qu'on préférait dépendre de notre directeur de maison, souffla Théodore en rougissant légèrement.

- Je comprends. Savez-vous quoi faire l'année prochaine ?

- Pas vraiment, même si on a aidé à la guerre on va perdre la plupart de notre fortune et les fils de mangemorts ne sont pas vraiment acceptés dans la société. Théodore aurait voulu devenir medicomage et moi j'ai toujours aimé la métamorphose.

- Et bien ça règle de deux mes soucis, sourit la directrice. Voyez-vous, je ne peux décemment pas continuer à enseigner avec ma promotion et Poppy a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Je vous propose donc de prendre nos places ce qui vous procure un logement car vous pouvez rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances et en même temps nous aider à la reconstruction, un travail et un revenu correct. Des frais de nourritures et de loyer en moins de surcroît. Et surtout une protection vis-à-vis des mangemorts encore en liberté et de la population sorcière méfiante. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'avancer vos arguments Professeur, dirent-ils en cœur, abasourdis.

- Je suppose à vous voir que vous voulez partager un appartement ?

- Si ça ne dérange pas oui.

- Mes anciens quartiers sont assez grands pour y vivre à deux. Vos affaires y seront transférées d'ici quelques minutes, le mot de passe est « Animagus Libre » et vous êtes donc à partir de maintenant le nouveau professeur de métamorphose et le nouvel infirmier. Voulez-vous prendre la place de directeur de Serpentard Monsieur Zabini ? Le professeur Slughorn reprend sa retraite.

- J'en serais honoré Madame, murmura Blaise choqué.

- Parfait, vous pouvez y aller. Une réunion à lieu demain après-midi dans la salle des professeurs pour vois la répartition des tâches dans la reconstruction de Poudlard qui commencera d'ici deux semaines. »

Les trois membres du personnel se saluèrent et le couple alla s'installer. Ils étaient contents que leurs doutes sur l'avenir soient de l'histoire ancienne et allait enfin se préparer à vivre leur vie, leur vraie vie de couple et d'adultes. En l'honneur de leurs différences ils changèrent le mot de passe pour « Nuit ensoleillée ».

**Fin**


	7. Tombé de haut

Ce septième (et très court) OS est un Lucius/Narcissa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tombé de haut<strong>

Le combat final venait de se finir et Lucius se tenait planté au milieu des cadavres, stupéfait. Narcissa les avait trahi, elle venait de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui avait provoqué la chute de ce dernier. L'aristocrate n'en revenait pas et sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il devait aller lui parler, lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Cependant il n'eut à peine le temps de faire un geste qu'il fut emmené par les aurors. Prit dans ses pensée il n'avait pas remarqué que les combats s'étaient arrêtés et que des arrestations de mangemorts avaient lieu autour de lui. Il lança un regard glacial à sa femme alors que le chef des aurors transplanait en le tenant par le bras pour l'emmener dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban. Les détraqueurs qui avaient rejoints Voldemort avaient été remplacés par des aurors surentraînés, il ne restait que quelques créatures enfermées pour les exécutions. Lucius frémit en entendant le garde lui dire qu'il serait exécuté sans procès le lendemain dans l'après-midi mais que sa femme et son fils perdraient juste leur fortune. Ce n'était pas juste, il avait fait ça pour eux, ils avaient eu une belle vie, plein de richesse, et c'est comme ça qu'ils le remerciaient ? Le blond sentit la rage monter en lui à ces pensées. Même si Narcissa était contre ses actions elle ne s'était jamais rebellée, quant à Draco il avait accepté la marque sans protester même s'il avait raté sa première mission.

Il passa la nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées et ne reprit conscience qu'une fois qu'il fut dans la salle d'exécution. Narcissa le regardait les yeux remplit de larmes, après tout elle n'avait fait ça que pour sauver son fils même si ça lui faisait perdre son mari. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur, fanatique et parfois violent, mais elle l'aimait. Pourtant elle avait dû faire un choix, un monde de malheur, son mari vivant mais son fils tombé dans le même fanatisme que son père ou un monde peut-être mieux avec son mari mort mais son fils sauvé. Lucius était un adulte aguerri, Draco un ado de dix-sept ans. Alors elle avait fait son choix. Un choix douloureux mais nécessaire. Elle reconnaissait avoir eu de la chance avec la victoire d'Harry Potter parce que si Vous-savez-qui avait gagné elle était morte. Elle savait que son mari devait lui en vouloir et qu'il ne comprendrait pas son geste, qu'il allait la détester le dernier jour de sa vie mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir avant. A côté d'elle Draco n'en menait pas large non plus, sa nouvelle fiancée se tenait en retrait et l'observait avec inquiétude. Il était défait et en voulait à sa mère mais lui aurait au moins le temps de comprendre.

La cloche sonna faisant sursauter Lucius, il savait ce qu'elle signifiait, cinq minutes avant l'entrée du détraqueur. Ce temps était fait pour permettre au condamné de dire une dernière chose s'il le souhaitait mais l'aristocrate ne voulait prononcer mot. Il préférait s'enfermer dans sa mauvaise foi et ses pensées hargneuses plutôt que de s'avouer s'être trompé. Il préférait se dire que sa femme était une imbécile qui l'avait trahi plutôt qu'il l'aimait, que son fils était un couard plutôt qu'il était intelligent, que Potter était le pire fléau de ce monde plutôt qu'une bénédiction et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand homme plutôt qu'un sordide homme fou et cruel. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il avait perdu et pourtant dans le fond il était nargué par ce qu'il ne voulait pas se dire. Lui Lucius Malfoy riche noble hautain, respecté était abaissé au rang de criminel et en plus sa famille allait être déchue. Non vraiment, il valait mieux se dire que la mort était une bonne chose plutôt que de remarqué qu'on était tombé de haut.

Et ça, il le faisait à merveille.

**Fin**


	8. Renaissance

Ce huitième OS est un Draco/Astoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Renaissance<strong>

Parfois Astoria Greengrass regrettait d'être née dans une famille de sang-pur. La bataille finale venait de se finir et elle ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu des gagnants. Sa grande sœur Daphné était avec les Serpentards de septième année et lui faisait signe de les rejoindre mais elle ne voulait pas être avec les perdants non plus. Elle repéra Blaise et Théodore et sourit tristement. Elle savait que les prochaines heures seraient dures pour eux, après tout ils venaient de trahir leur maison et Draco Malfoy n'allait pas manquer de leur tomber sur le dos. Draco... Astoria lui en voulait au plus profond d'elle-même. Brillant sang-pur, aussi raciste que beau et terriblement prétentieux. Il était promis à Pansy Parkinson mais pour garantir son image avec la perte de la guerre et la déchéance de Lucius Malfoy qui allait être embrassé par un détraqueur il lui fallait une meilleure épouse que ça. Une femme qui avait était dans une famille contre Voldemort jusqu'au bout et qui montrerait qu'il se repentait était de cette catégorie. Malheureusement pour Astoria une seule famille correspondait et sa grande sœur avait déjà un prétendant. Elle avait beau être une aristocrate elle était quand même une grande romantique et aurait voulu avoir le droit de choisir son mari mais chez eux ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Daphné était déjà en couple depuis un moment donc personne ne lui avait rien dit mais elle la frêle et célibataire Astoria n'avait personne pour priver ses parents d'un aussi bon parti que l'héritier Malfoy. La noble famille avait beau être en déroute ils avaient quand même une importante réserve d'argent dans les coffres secrets de Gringotts. Alors la jeune fille de quinze ans servait de pâture à fortune pour ses proches et n'avait bien sûr pas le droit de se plaindre. Daphné avait beau être adorable quand elle voulait elle restait bien plus fière de ses origine que sa cadette et ne comprenait pas sa douleur à l'idée de ce mariage imposé. Les seules qui la soutenaient était Pansy Parkinson et étrangement sa future belle-mère. Leur conversation avait été assez surréaliste aux yeux de la jeune fiancée. Elle venait de visiter bon gré, mal gré le manoir Malfoy et avait fuit ses parents et son futur époux pour se réfugier dans le seul endroit qu'elle aimait, la roseraie.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, chantonna une voix la faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour Madame, répondit timidement Astoria.

- Vous ne semblez pas très heureuse, remarqua Narcissa Malfoy en s'asseyant sur le banc en pierre.

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Vous savez, quand mes parents arrangèrent mon mariage avec Lucius je n'étais pas heureuse non plus et pourtant c'était un très bon parti. Il était beau comme un ange en plus. Bellatrix me jalousait mais moi je ne me réjouissais pas de ces fiançailles. Finalement je suis tombée amoureuse de lui au fil des mois passés à vivre sous le même toit. Ce n'était pas un homme bon, Draco a été formaté sans que je puisse lutter mais son âme peut encore être sauvée.

- Mon problème n'est pas que ce soit Draco ou qui que ce soit d'autre vous savez, se confia la jeune fille. J'ai quinze ans, je suis quand même assez rêveuse et je voulais un mariage choisi avec la personne que j'aime et que j'ai déjà découvert par une vie de couple d'adolescent puis emmenager ensemble et enfin décider de se marier. Faire les choses comme elles devraient être faites, comme font ceux qui ont la chance de ne pas être des sangs-pur ou bien qui sont nés Weasley. Entre la guerre et cette union pas choisie je n'ai jamais pu connaître les joies et tristesses d'un premier amour, d'une séduction. Mon premier et seul béguin m'est inaccessible et n'aurait de toute façon jamais été accepté.

- Un Weasley ? Sembla plaisanter la femme.

- Plutôt une en fait, souffla la future Malfoy sans croire qu'elle oser le dire.

- Oh, ce n'est pas commun dans nos familles, enfin, c'est plutôt caché. Vous êtes lesbienne ou bien vous pouvez quand même aimer un homme ?

- Je suis bi si cela est bien votre question. Je pourrais vous faire un héritier ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon problème c'est que votre fils est plutôt violent dans ses relations à ce qu'il paraît.

- Vous êtes sa future femme, je pense que si vous lui expliquez bien qu'il est votre premier et que vous tirez sur le chantage de la lignée Malfoy il sera doux avec vous. Je vais lui faire un cours sur le fait que les femmes ne sont pas des objets, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci. »

Ainsi s'était finie la conversation car les parents d'Astoria venaient de surgir dans le jardin pour aller la chercher. Depuis elle devait passer du temps avec Draco pour soigner l'image médiatique de ce dernier et dans un soucis de faire croire aux gens qu'ils étaient un couple il lui ordonnait de le suivre partout. Elle plaignait Pansy Parkinson dont il s'était joué pendant des années ainsi que toutes ses conquêtes et à cet instant Blaise et Théodore qui se faisaient interroger dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle aurait aimé aller à Serdaigle pour être avec des gens plus équilibrés que ces camarades et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'entendait bien avec la loufoque Luna Lovegood. En secret des verts et argent et de sa sœur elle aidait la blonde à chercher ses affaires et elle discutait avec elle à la bibliothèque. Personne ne devait le savoir car c'était indigne de son milieu de vie. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû accepter la proposition du Choixpeau et aller chez les bleus et noirs. Avec un peu de chance son père l'aurait reniée et elle ne serait pas forcée d'épouser l'arrogant blond qui la toisait avec mépris et envie à la fois ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il pleurait après le récit de son ancien ami. Les autres désertèrent la salle alors qu'elle se mettait à ses côtés pour la forme. Quand ils furent seuls Draco leva les yeux vers elle et Astoria frémit. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et elle comprit que ses larmes étaient feintes. Narcissa n'avait visiblement pas encore eu de discussion avec le jeune homme puisqu'il ne devait pas la toucher avant le mariage et qu'il venait de se jeter brutalement sur elle sans écouter ses protestations. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures mais n'était en fait qu'une heure Astoria s'enferma dans la douche du dortoir des filles et se lava frénétiquement jusqu'à avoir la peau rouge. Elle perdit toute notion du temps et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper contre la porte.

« Astoria, tu es là ? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu être celle de sa sœur.

- Oui Daphné, répondit-elle en tachant de contrôler sa voix.

- Ça ne va pas ? Je te cherche depuis des heures et en me voyant commencer à paniquer Draco m'a dit que tu étais montée dans le dortoir.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Cria la jeune fille.

- Astoria... Ouvre-moi. »

La porte s'ouvrit et l'aînée de la fratrie rentra dans la douche. Elle sursauta en voyant l'état de sa sœur et en la sentant se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle devina ce qui venait de se passer et grogna intérieurement. Promesse de mariage ou pas il n'avait pas à faire ça. Malheureusement le père des jeunes filles n'annulerait pas les noces pour « si peu » et Astoria devrait faire avec. Daphné espérait presque que sa sœur tombe enceinte de ce viol, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à partager la couche de son futur mari et serait libre de mettre toutes les protections voulues sur elle et ses appartements. Ses espoirs furent exaucés puisqu'un mois après la cadette se savait enceinte. Sa mère était désolée pour elle mais ne faisait rien, son père s'en foutait et Narcissa avait coupé tout lien avec son fils. Cependant elle était toujours là pour sa belle-fille qui passait plus de temps dans le manoir des parents que dans le sien. Scorpius vint au monde avec deux mois d'avance et fut chouchouté par sa mère pendant toute son enfance. En effet, Astoria donna à son fils une éducation digne des Weasley et non des aristocrates des nobles familles. Ses proches et son mari enrageaient mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Le soutient de sa grande sœur et de sa belle-mère lui suffisait amplement dans ses choix et gardait son fils pour elle. Scorpius était né sous une étoile douloureuse mais elle l'aimait et le chérissait plus que sa vie. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais quand elle voyait son fils elle arrivait presque à ressentir de la joie devant ce qu'il devenait. Son désespoir avait donné une perle et Astoria savait qu'il ne suivrait pas le chemin de son père et elle en était heureuse. Très vite elle lui avait raconté l'histoire pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle avait réussie. Il avait été sa chute puis sa renaissance.

**Fin**


	9. Etudes et boulot

Et enfin, le dernier OS de ce recueil, un Percy/Ernie.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ces quelques OS, moi en tout cas j'ai aimé les écrires.

Edhil Morgùl

* * *

><p><strong>Etudes et boulot<strong>

Percy Weasley avait toujours voulu une vie tranquille et rangée mais dans une famille de sept enfants ce n'était pas évident. La richesse ne lui importait guère, il voulait juste la reconnaissance. Il pensait que son travail au ministère lui apporterait une bonne réputation, ce qui fut le cas, mais bonne... Plutôt à l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait fait la pire erreur qui soit, abandonner sa famille par fierté mais pour le mauvais camp, le troisième, celui des lâches. On lui avait toujours dit que pour avancer il fallait faire des choix et s'y tenir, son mantra avait finit par lui pourrir la vie et c'était là, au milieu des cadavres d'une bataille à laquelle il n'avait pas participé qu'il s'en rendait compte. Quand le ministère avait été pris par Voldemort il était contraint d'y rester s'il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau. Maintenant qu'il était mort il s'était rendu à Poudlard, il vit sa famille pleurer Fred et se sentit triste mais n'osait pas aller les voir. Ce n'était plus son mantra qui l'empêchait d'avancer mais la honte et la peur d'être rejeté par sa famille ce qu'il aurait amplement mérité. Il sentit un regard sur lui et se retourna pour remarquer qu'Ernie McMillan l'observait avec compassion. Il rougit légèrement mais se sentit ragaillardi. Pris dans pensée il sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne.

« Bonjour grand frère, souffla Ginny en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Ginny...

- Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je ne le mérite pas...

- Tu es notre frère, viens. »

Il la suivit un peu à contrecœur et crut qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il arriva devant ses proches. Ron le regardait avec haine, Bill et Charlie avec pitié, Arthur semblait déçu, Molly heureuse et George ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Il se sentait partout sauf à sa place et eut soudainement envie de fondre en larmes et de s'excuser. Sa gorge était obstruée par la peur et le silence était plus tranchant que l'épée de Gryffondor aiguisée.

« Tu viens nous narguer c'est ça ? Attaqua Ron.

- Je viens m'excuser surtout...

- On a failli attendre, répliqua le patriarche avec cependant de la douceur dans la voix.

- Tu resteras toujours notre petit frère, notre benêt de frère certes, mais tu es notre famille aussi, lui sourirent ses deux aînés.

- ... Molly ne dit rien mais l'étreignit si fort qu'il crut mourir asphyxié.

- Bonsoir Perce, murmura George qui venait de remarquer l'ancien préfet-en-chef.

- Je vous aimes, bégaya l'intéressé avant de s'écrouler. »

Les Weasley ne savaient pas trop quoi faire devant cette marque d'humanité si étrangère au troisième fils. Ils virent l'imposant préfet de Poufsouffle de septième année s'avancer vers eux et leur dire qu'il s'en occupait. Ils étaient surpris, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait avoir des amis dans Poudlard.

Un mois passa et Percy n'avait pas osé venir aux déjeuner du dimanche midi même si il en crevait d'envie. Son père le coinça dans la salle de pause du ministère de la magie qui était en pleine restructuration.

« On avait espéré te revoir plus souvent, ta mère est déçue, attaqua-t-il.

- Je n'ose pas... Murmura le roux en fixant le sol.

- Que deviens-tu Perce ? Une petite amie ?

- ...

- Tu peux me raconter ta vie tu sais, je ne te jugerais pas.

- C'est un peu long à raconter Papa...

- Prenons un verre ensemble tous les deux, je vais prévenir Molly que je rentrerai un peu plus tard parce que je parle avec toi. Attends-toi à manger avec nous ce soir et si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, invite-la.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Non.

- Poudlard a mit en place un réseau de partenariat entre ancien élèves et nouveaux, Hermione ne le savait pas parce que seuls les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles y avaient le droit étant beaucoup plus calmes que les deux autres maisons. On m'a mit en relation avec le préfet de la maison noire et jaune Ernie McMillan car il était assez impétueux et Minerva McGonagall voulait quelqu'un d'assez sérieux pour le canaliser. On a failli s'entre-tuer un millième de fois par parchemins interposés mais finalement on s'est bien entendu. Je ne vis que pour le boulot et les études sont sa passion. Il aurait voulu être à Serdaigle mais il n'était pas assez bosseur pour ça d'après le Choixpeau qui n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il a beau être un Poufsouffle, il est aussi coriace que Cormac McLaggen ou que Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. On a finalement commencé à se voir aux sorties de Pré-au-Lard et puis pendant les vacances j'allais souvent chez lui. On est devenu proche et puis un jour il m'a avoué aimer les hommes, j'ai été choqué et je suis parti. Puis j'ai réfléchi, longtemps. Et quand j'ai reçu un parchemin trempé de larmes disant « Percy, reviens-moi... » j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait moi. A ma plus grande surprise je l'ai bien pris, trop bien vu le bond que mon cœur a fait dans ma poitrine. J'étais tombé amoureux de cette brute épaisse moi qui suis coincé, froid et hétéro. C'était en sixième année. Les temps sont devenus de plus en plus durs et on a dû se contenter des lettres codées. Quand le ministère est tombé je tremblais de peur pour lui car je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles et ce qu'on disait de Poudlard et des agissements des Carrow n'était pas très flatteur. J'ai senti son regard le jour où je vous ai retrouvé il y a un mois et je lui ai reparlé quand il m'a emmené chez moi après mon craquage. Il va aller à la faculté magique de Londres étudier les sorts offensifs ce qui fera qu'on se verra plus souvent. Et quand il m'a dit ça, pris d'une soudaine impulsions je lui ai offert de vivre avec moi dans mon petit appartement. Il a accepté. Pour ma part je pense que je vais démissionner. Avec l'indemnité offerte à tous les employés bloqués au ministère j'ai assez pour reprendre mes études et subvenir à nos besoins. Ernie a aussi de l'argent de côté donc je vais pouvoir faire des études de droit à la même faculté que lui. Voilà pour ma vie... Acheva Percy dans un souffle.

- Et bien... Entre Ginevra qui sort avec une fille, Luna Lovegood, toi qui sors avec un garçon, y a de la diversité dans notre famille. On a eu peur pour toi tu sais. Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois si bien sorti compte tenu des circonstances. Invite Ernie à manger ce soir et ne t'inquiètes pas de la réaction de Ron, il ne sera pas là. »

Finalement tout s'était bien passé et Percy et Ernie furent des habitués des repas du dimanche à la plus grande joie de Molly Weasley qui essayait de combler les douleurs de sa famille avec une dose de joie de vivre hebdomadaire. Ernie était finalement devenu garde du corps et lui avocat. Son choc fut sans précédent quand il reçut une lettre de Bulgarie venant d'Hermione et lui demandant de la défendre contre son frère Ron. Il accepta et ce fut sa plus grande victoire sur lui-même, faire la part des choses pour la première fois de sa vie. Comme quoi, études et boulot pouvaient aussi rimer avec bonheur.

**Fin**


End file.
